elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate of the Skaal
After a strange experience with the Black Book in the Temple of Miraak, Frea says it is important to consult the Skaal Shaman. I should accompany her back to her village. In order to help the people of Skaal and free them from the hypnotic state they are under, the Dragonborn must learn the Word of Power: Bend Will, so it can be used on the Wind Stone to break the barrier. Walkthrough Upon exiting the Temple of Miraak, the quest begins by following Frea to the Skaal Village. Along the way she will point out the Wind Stone that is enslaving her people and the barrier that has been cast to keep the population of the village safe. When they arrive in the village, Frea walks over to her father, the shaman, who is sitting in a circle with two other villagers praying. She tells him she brought someone who might be able to help them and explained that something strange happened at the Temple of Miraak. Storn Crag-Strider talks to the Dragonborn. After learning that they have seen Miraak in a vision through the Black Book and that they, like Miraak, are a Dragonborn, he suggests that the experiences they have had mean they have some connection with Miraak. He tells the Dragonborn to travel to Saering's Watch to learn the Word of Power written there. Saering's Watch is located on the north side of the island. When the Dragonborn arrives, a dragon is attacking the various draugr who appear in the area. After both are defeated, Miraak appears and absorbs the Dragon Soul before the Dragonborn can get there. The Bend Will shout can be learned from the Word Wall at the top of the lair. After learning the word, the quest continues at the Wind Stone, not far from the Skaal village. Upon arrival, they will see the villagers working in a hypnotic state. The Bend Will shout can be used to break the structure built around the stone. When this happens, all the villagers wake up, wondering what they are doing there. A hideous creature will emerge and attack both the villagers and the Dragonborn. After defeating the lurker, the quest concludes when the Dragonborn returns to the Skaal village and speaks to Storn again. From this completion, two more quests are started: Cleansing the Stones, and The Path of Knowledge. Journal Gallery The Fate of the SkaalDragon Attack.png|Dragon attack at Saering's Watch The Fate of the Skaal Wind Stone.png|Lurker emerge at the Wind Stone Bugs * It is possible that once the Skaal Village has been reached that the Dragonborn will not be able to talk to Storn to begin the next quest. This can be fixed by reloading another saved file. ru:Судьба Скаалов loading a older save doesn't work at all!@ * If you kill non enemy NPC's Frea, at the end of the Temple of Miraak quest will act as a normal NPC and the quest will become uncopletable Category:Dragonborn: Main Quests